Neo-Imperialistic
NOTE THIS IS A WIP! The Empire of Neo-Imperialistic is one of the major countries in Newland. It's emphasis is military might, business, and government dominance. History -Pre 2005: Petty squabbles among city states. Very little progress is made and many people are killed. -2005, April: Warlord Arcus establishes the land of Arcus, the first part of the Empire. It was approximately the north most point of the current day Empire of Neo-Imperialistic. -September: Warlord Arcus expands his influence south, creating the first professional army in the Empire's history. Doubling his Land's size, he controlled roughly two full sized cities plus villages. -2006 January: Lord Icebane declares war on Warlord Arcus. Icebane's lands are just east of Arcus'. February: In a amazing victory, Icebane defeats Warlod Arcus despite being outnumbered 6 to 1, and heavily outgunned. In a matter of days, Icebane captures all of Warlord Arcus' land and becomes the king of Ice-ania. -April: In a sudden, and shocking death, Icebanes son, Firebane, becomes king. -May: Firebane's first taste of war comes in may when areas around Ice-ania attack. August: Firebane beats back the attackers; at the end, he rebuilds the army to be more efficient. -2007 January: On the first day of January, Firebane memorializes Icebane and Arcus, and declares Ice-ania the Empire of Neo-Imperialistic. He crowns himself the new Empire. -July: The rest of today's Empire of Neo-Imperialistic unite, forming the Republic of Newland. August: Civil war erupts in the Empire. A brutal stalemate ensues. November: Emperor Firebane is killed. The Empire begins to break apart. -2008 March. A former policeman, Darth Bane rises through the ranks and establishs his police force as a paramilitary. He quickly begins to reunify the Empire. -April General Harus tries to take over. He lays siege to the capital and to Darth Bane. In the night before the battle, Bane decides to open negotiation. The next morning, Bane declares Harus Emperor and is put as a general. -May In an attempt to break imperialism, The Republic of Newland launches a surprise invasion of the Empire of Neo-Imperialistic. -June: Bane pushes the invaders out of the Empire, and is named a knight by Harus. Harus changes his name to Icebane the second. -2008-2013 A long and bloody war ensues, with neither the Empire of Neo-Imperialistic or the Republic of Newland gaining the advantage. Towards the end of the war, the Republic of Newland has two large armies stationed in the north and south of the Empire. In a surprise victory of march 2013, Darth Bane routes the north army, and Icebane the second devastates the south army. Within days, the Republic of Newland falls. -2013, April: At the end of april, General Darth Bane pacifies the frontiers, marking the current day Empire of Neo-Imperialistic. -May 5th, 2013: Dissatisfied with the Neo-Imperialistic Empire's tyrannical rule, The First Southern Clone Company deserts. As they do, they come across many people not in any of Newland's nations, and other people who are deserting. The Company, now known as Tarkanus, flee from The Neo-Imperialistic Empire's agents, trying not to get destroyed. -July 8, 2013: A breif skirmish with Tarkanus happens. On the evening of this day, several of Capitous' 6.1s -July 31, 2013: During a near war incident with Tarkanus and Morak, Roma Imperium unleashes a zombie horde upon Neo-Imperialistic. The nobility are safe in their private Citadels. - Culture Neo-Imperialistic's culture is definitly backwards in comparision to most other nations. It is a feudal society, with it's business owners being the lords. The more profitable a noble's business, the higher status he has. The noble titles Neo-Imperialistic uses are taken from Medieval Europe. Imperial Family The current Emperor is Emperor Icebane the second. His second in command is General Bane, the commander of the Imperial Army. Nobility As a feudal society, Neo-Imperialistic has multiple levels of nobility. The level of a person's rank is determined by the profitablility and size of his /her business; or how much success they had in the military. The approximate levels of nobility are (lowest to highest): Knight, Lord, Baron, Earl, Duke, Grand Duke, Prince, Supreme Commander, Emperor. All nobles pay taxes to the noble above them, and supply soldiers. The actual payment for a noble is actually very low, considering the low taxes in Neo-Imperialistic. The noble titles allow more freedom for a noble's business, which allows them to make more profit. While a noble position itself does not grant much money,it grants power and authority. The nobles have absolute dominance on the people beneath them. Citizens The Citizens of Neo-Imperialistic, often refered to as peasants and serfs, are always poor. No one except nobles get education, so the poor populace are trapped in poverty. The only ways for the citizens to get out of poverty is to gain a successful business, or to become a war hero. The majority populace of Neo-Imperialistic work for next to nothing in dead end jobs. Working conditions are abysmal at best; many people die at work. The nobility of Neo-Imperialistic do not care about the conditions, therefore the conditions never improve. The people of Neo-Imperialistic die of manythings. The common people of Neo-Imperialistic don't have enough money to pay for private healthcare. Disease is rampant among the people, easily spreading through the slums of the country. Cancer is a major cause of death, as many mutagens, including radiation, are present in the country. Army The army is the most highly funded section of the government. They have some of the finest weapons and armour available. Neo-Imperialistics few scientists study the new armour, and have created an armour shield cross for all infantry. Major Businesses The Imperial Arms Industry is the largest industry of Neo-Imperialistic. It is owned by the Emperor himself, giving it even more power than other industries.